


Fear of Loss

by Zenny01



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Caitlin Snow Needs a Hug, Doctor Caitlin Snow, Hurt Barry Allen, Metahuman Caitlin Snow, Poor Barry, Protective Caitlin Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenny01/pseuds/Zenny01
Summary: After Zoom killed Barry's father, Barry didn't create flashpoint. Instead, he pushed everyone he cared about away. Two years later, Caitlin needs to intervene.





	Fear of Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom so I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own any of these characters.

Caitlin ran into Star Labs looking pale. Her hair was up in a messy bun and it was clear she’d only gotten out of bed a few minutes ago. Entering the cortex, she continued to sprint towards the medbay. Barry lay stretched out in front of her. He was unconscious, thank god. Caitlin didn’t want to know how much pain Barry was in.

“What happened?” She asked setting her purse down and washing her hands. She dashed towards the portable x-ray machine to see the extent of the internal injuries.

“I don’t know!” Cisco half yelled. “No one was here. I realized I left my phone in the cortex and when I breached over, I found Barry like this on the floor.” 

“So you don’t know how long he’s been hurt?” Caitlin asked sliding her seat over to the computer and analyzing the x-ray. 

“No, his suit hasn’t been picking up anything abnormal.”

Caitlin looked at the x-rays carefully reviewing every inch of the image. One stab wound ran all the way through one of Barry’s collapsed ribs. He had a couple of shallow cuts too. His knee was broken and his shoulder was dislocated. But the most concerning thing was the amount of swelling in Barry’s brain. It was pressed right up against his skull. 

“Cisco, grab me the red vial in my locked cabinet,” Caitlin said tossing the key over to him. Caitlin walked over to Barry apologizing to him under her breath, before resetting his shoulder. Even though he was asleep, She could see his face twist in pain as his entire body tensed. “I’m sorry,” Caitlin repeated knowing he couldn’t hear her. Cisco returned with the vile and she immediately injected it into Barry’s neck. “That will help with the swelling,” She explained turning her attention to the hole in Barry’s chest. She applied some anesthetic cream, but it wasn’t going to do much good. Taking some medical thread and a needle, Caitlin began sewing the wound closed. Blood poured out the other side as she tried to stitch up the front. 

“Damnit,” Caitlin swore softly. “Turn him over on his back.” Cisco helped turn him over and she began to seal the other side. When she finished she took off her gloves and sighed. “We need to have a serious talk with Barry,” Caitlin said.

After Zoom murdered his father, he drove himself into a dark place. Lately, Barry hadn’t been talking to anyone. He disbanded the team and has been doing this whole thing solo for the past two years. No one had been able to get through to him. Even Iris. She left a long time ago. After everything that had happened, she was finally ready to accept Barry’s love. Only to realize she’d missed her opportunity. After trying and failing repeatedly to get Barry to come to his senses, she moved to Opal City for a fresh start. Barry had succeeded in driving just about everyone away. But she wouldn't let him do that anymore. When Barry began to stir Caitlin bolted upright and ran over to his bedside. 

“Cait?” He asked sluggishly.

“Yeah Barry, it’s me.” Caitlin took a deep breath this was going to be difficult. “Look we need to talk.”

“Nope, I’m fine. Thanks. Bye,” Barry said about to rush off. 

“Barry,” Caitlin said forcing him to stop and listen to her. “You almost died.”

“But I didn’t.”

“This time. What about next time? You can’t face this stuff on your own. Cisco and Joe, they miss you… I miss you. You have to stop pushing us away Barry. It’s ok I understand that you were upset about your dad. But you can’t do this alone anymore.”Caitlin said. She looked into Barry’s eyes pleading with him silently. 

“I can’t Cait. Everyone I love dies. I can’t let you die Cait. I can’t.” With that, Barry tried to speed off. Within seconds his body was covered in ice stopping him in place.

“I can’t let you die either.”

Barry turned his head to see Caitlin. Her eyes flickered between white and brown. Her hair was now a stunning white. Her lips were blue and her entire face was pale.

“Caitlin?” He asked stunned by the transformation.

“Yes. I have powers they started a little while after Zoom died. But thats not my point. Barry you can’t keep doing this to me,” Caitlin said nearly in tears. “I need you. I really miss you too.” Barry began to vibrate causing the ice to crack and finally give away. He walked over to Caitlin giving her a big hug and breaking down in her arms.

“They’re all dead because of me,” He said. “Thawne traveled back in time to save me but when he couldn’t he saved my mother. Eddie and Ronnie died trying to protect me. And then I pissed Zoom off so he killed my dad. I killed them. Their deaths are all on me.” Caitlin pulled Barry in closer.

“Barry, you didn’t kill them. And you won’t kill me. I know it.” Caitlin said trying to comfort Barry. Barry cried for hours in her arms.

“Cisco and I are coming in tomorrow morning to help you. And you are going to let us.” Caitlin stated. Barry turned around to face her. Pushing back a strand of her hair he leaned in connecting their lips. They smashed together passionately as if they’d been waiting years to do so. Lightning flickered around the pair as they enjoyed the moment. When Barry pulled away, Caitlin was shocked. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” Barry said. “I guess I was just too afraid of losing you too.” Caitlin smiled leaning into Barry for a hug. 

“I love you too,” Caitlin said grinning from ear to ear. 

“Are you doing anything Friday?” Barry asked.

“Not at the moment. Although I have a feeling a speedster is going to ask me out on a date that night.” Caitlin said.

“Is that so,” Barry asked grinning.

“My place. 8 pm. Don’t be late, speedster.”

“I won’t Cait. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Let me know thanks!


End file.
